


Small Moment

by Skye



Category: Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-25
Updated: 2007-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-04 18:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/33040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye/pseuds/Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rika broods, but Satoko won't be pushed away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Moment

"I'm fine," Rika said to Satoko. Eating was something she had done at various times of the day. Eating was not anything that would protect the town from the upcoming Watanagashi, from which tragedy would surely sprout. From where it would come, Rika didn't know, but it was sure to strike, and mundane things like meals wouldn't help her figure out a solution at all, if a solution was even possible.

Satoko looked ahead, surprised at Rika's reaction. She was hurt at being brushed off by the usually cheerful Rika, but instead of getting caught up in that, she put on her determined face. "What do you mean, you're fine? You haven't eaten already, have you?"

"I'll be fine."

"You hardly had anything at lunch. That can't be good for you. I'm not going to stand aside and let you compromise your health like this."

"I'm-"

"And you would insult me with the time I spent on this? I won't allow it. I just won't allow it."

Rika took a look at Satoko, her friend's tough facade up, and finally saw the truth through her depressed haze. Satoko had always been her friend, and had also been through just as much pain as her, if not more. What kind of small pain she was adding now with her rejection shouldn't matter, yet somehow it did.

Rika decided she didn't want things to be like this at all. She loved Satoko more than anything, and wanted to protect her. She was powerless to protect her from most things, but at the very least could protect the other girl from herself. "I'm sorry," she said, hugging Satoko, though still in her darkened state.

Satoko was surprised even more this second time. She was used to Rika's occasional dark side, sometimes seeming as if she had a second personality, but wasn't used Rika reaching out to her like this. She blushed at being so close, then slightly stuttered, "I-I'm glad you've come to your senses, but don't expect me to mother you all the time. We're the same age, after all."

Rika shook her head quickly as she stood up and smiled. "Mii. It looks like I'm hungry after all, for Satoko's delicious cooking," she said brightly. After all, what she wanted a happy life after this was over, well, if it was ever over, so she might as well enjoy any small moments of happiness she had. Especially, Rika noted, though with some guilt, ones where she had Satoko's full attention like this.


End file.
